Obviedades
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Además, se nota a leguas que querías conocerlo" dijo Molly y de pronto, Ginny sintió algo nuevo; un calor en las mejillas que poco tenia que ver con la estación. "¡Mamá!"


**Este pequeño One-shot es el regalo del "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y es para: "** Alejandra Lupin Weasley" **, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Además, se nota a leguas que querías conocerlo" dijo Molly y de pronto, Ginny sintió algo nuevo; un calor en las mejillas que poco tenia que ver con la estación. "¡Mamá!"_

* * *

" **Obviedades"**

Abrió los ojos ante los enormes gritos de su madre. Aquella mañana habría parecido de lo más normal, incluso a pesar de los berridos de su querida progenitora, probablemente la causa de estos fuera alguna travesura de los gemelos donde la víctima era Ron o Percy. Y aunque fuera demasiado temprano para su gusto, esto no representaba ningún cambio en las mañanas de la Madriguera.

Se desperezó estirando cuanto pudiera sus brazos y piernas en un movimiento casi felino. A veces todo aquel barullo la desesperaba, pero sabía bien que en unas cuantas semanas la destartalada casa se sumiría en el silencio otro año más. Todos sus hermanos habían salido de casa y Ron, quien ingresó a Hogwarts apenas hace un año fue el último en abandonarla; la Madriguera se volvía demasiado nostálgica cuando sus hermanos mayores no estaban.

Pero, afortunadamente, ella podría entrar a la más famosa escuela de magia y hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña. Podría tener muchas aventuras como sus hermanos, podría conseguir muchos amigos y sobretodo, por fin conocería al gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Si, debía admitir que los meses sin reírse de las tonterías de los gemelos, sin las discusiones con Ron y con Percy, habían sido de lo más lentos y aburridos, pero si debía admitir algo, era el hecho de que las historias que su madre le contaba, hacían la espera más soportable. Y de alguna manera, aquella historia que tantas veces había escuchado, se había vuelto su favorita.

Era increíble, Harry Potter era sin lugar a dudas alguien muy especial. Haber vencido a aquel mago tenebroso que durante tantos años había hecho tantas cosas malas y a quien nadie más podía haberle hecho frente, era espectacular. ¡Y apenas era un recién nacido! Se moría de ganas de conocerlo, de hablarle o siquiera estar cerca de él, porque seguramente no podría ser capaz de articular muchas palabras en su presencia. No entendía como Ron podía andar tan campante por ahí, siendo su amigo y todo, ella seguramente se pondría más roja que su cabello por la vergüenza.

Y hablando de Ron, ¡no podía creer todo lo que les había contado! Pensar que su hermano mayor había vivido tantas experiencias aterradoras la llenaba de preocupación, no es que se lo fuera a contar, pero a fin de cuentas era su hermano; lo quería, por muy tonto que fuera. Por eso, el dia que sus padres recibieron una carta de Hogwarts reportándoles el estado de su hermano todos había acudido con suma preocupación. Es que, ¡era imposible de creer! ¡Ronald fue golpeado en la cabeza por una estatua de ajedrez gigante!

¡Y ella estaba a punto de entrar a esa misma escuela! ¡Que emoción!

─¡No lo puedo creer! ─escuchó la voz de su madre resonando a través de toda la casa. Ginny sonrió, divertida; eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y sus hermanos ya se habían metido en problemas. ─¡Es increíble lo inconscientes que son! Pudieron haber tenido un accidente, o incluso pudieron haberlos visto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los muggles lograran verlos? ¡Su padre se metería en un montón de problemas!

─Calma mujer ─respondió uno de los gemelos. ─Papá nos enseñó a…

─A no hacer cosas como esas ─interrumpió el otro. ─Seguro nuestro padre pondrá el grito en el cielo al enterarse. Sería una locura decir que él mismo nos hubiera enseñado en secreto y sin que tú, bella madre, lo supieras. ¿No es así, Fred?

─Concuerdo completamente, George. Ahora, si nos disculpas, querida madre. Tenemos que subir a nuestra habitación.

Ginny, oculta tras la pared que continuaba a las escaleras, reía lo más quedamente posible. Sabia tan bien como su madre que su padre no se enojaría por pequeñeces así; de hecho, él mismo había insistido en que todos aprendieran a conducir aquella carcacha en caso de ser necesario, obviamente con la promesa de que mamá no se enterara.

─Oh Harry, querido, siéntate a desayunar. Fred, George, Ron, ustedes se quedaran aquí mismo, hasta que llegue su padre. De esta no se salvaran.

Y su madre continuó con una perorata, refunfuñando a Merlín y a algunos dioses muggles por darle hijos así. Sin embargo, su atención fue rápidamente dirigida, no a la gran cantidad de nombres desconocidos que salina de la boca de su madre, sino más bien, al nombre del protagonista de todos sus sueños y fantasías.

─Siéntense a desayunar, sirve que se levantaron temprano. Tu siéntate aquí, Harry, eres nuestro invitado. ¡Ron, toma un cubierto por Merlín!

¡Ahí estaba! ¡En su cocina! ¡Harry Potter estaba en la cocina de su casa! ¿Por qué tenía que venir ahora? ¡No estaba lista! Tonto Ron y más aun tontos gemelos… ¡tonta carcacha que su padre compro!

─Ginebra, ¿qué haces? ─preguntó Percy al bajar las escaleras y pasar a su lado. ─Buenos días madre.

─Buenos días, querido. Ginny, ven a desayunar, cariño.

Y fue en ese preciso momento, como si el mismo destino lo hubiera planeado desde hace millones de años y una serie de sucesos milagrosos se acoplaran de una manera imposible, solo para que sus ojos se encontraran… y el volviera la vista al enorme plato que Molly Weasley servía frente a él.

¿Qué debía hacer? Definitivamente no era una opción tomar asiento y desayunar. ¿Qué pasaría si su madre optaba por contar historias vergonzosas de cuándo niña? ¿o si sus hermanos decidían molestarla? ¿o si ellos comenzaban a contar cosas vergonzosas de cuando niña y también la molestaban?

Definitivamente no.

Dio vuelta y subió las escaleras sin despedirse siquiera, escuchando detrás de ella algunas preguntas de su madre. No importaba que la regañara después, no podría aguantar tal vergüenza estando frente a Harry. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la única que solo poseía una sola cama en aquella destartalada casa. En ese momento, la idea de recluirse y no salir hasta que todos se fueran parecía más atractiva a cada momento.

Se recostó en su cama y observando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se encontró pensando nuevamente en el chico que apenas acababa de conocer. Nunca en su vida lo había visto, ni siquiera sabía cómo era en realidad hasta hace unos minutos, y aunque sabía de antemano que podría sentir pena al conocerlo, no había imaginado que aquella sensación la hiciera tambalear. Apenas había sido un pequeño momento, pero había alcanzado a ver la famosa y pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente y a pesar de todo, no supo la razón, aquella marca que había sido el inicio de una gran historia, no había llamado tanto su atención como los ojos verdes que brillaban tras las gafas.

Nunca lo habría imaginado. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aquel que había sido el salvador del mundo mágico, tenía una mirada triste y solitaria; quien debía lucir como un héroe a sus ojos, solo parecía ser un niño perdido y confundido.

─¿Ginny? ─se dejó escuchar la voz de su madre del otro lado de la puerta. ─¿Estas bien, cariño?

─Si mamá, discúlpame ─respondió ella, levantándose de su cama y abriendo la puerta. ─No tenía mucha hambre.

Molly la observó inquisitoriamente y Ginny no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada. ─¿Segura que estas bien? Te noté algo extraña, querida.

─¿Es por Harry? ─cuestionó después de unos momentos.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabia su madre?

─No tienes de que sorprenderte, cariño. Las mamás sabemos de esto. ─Ambas entraron en la habitación y tomaron asiento sobre la cama. Molly miraba con ternura a su hija, ya sabiendo de las miles de maravillosas fantasías que pasaban por su pelirroja cabeza. ─Puedes contarme, hija.

─Bueno… no es gran cosa… ─comenzó Ginny, dudando si era del todo correcto hablar. ─…pensé que sería diferente.

Molly asintió sonriendo. ─No se ve como un príncipe heroico, ¿verdad? ─Ginny asintió en respuesta y esperó a que su madre continuara. ─Ginny, cariño, ¿puedes recordarme el final de la historia de Harry, por favor?

Ginny la observó con duda. ¿A qué venia eso? Claro que se sabía la historia, de inicio a fin, igual que su madre. ¿Por qué se lo pedía, entonces?

─Cuando el que no debe ser nombrado entró a la casa de los Potter, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ─preguntó de nuevo su madre.

─Él buscaba a Harry, pero sus papás se interpusieron. ─Molly asintió, instándole a continuar y fue ahí, cuando sus propias palabras hicieron mella en su mente. ─Ellos murieron esa noche ─concluyó, no queriendo notar el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que advertía ese suceso. Siempre imaginó a Harry como el héroe imbatible, un salvador desde prácticamente su nacimiento; nunca se había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que era huérfano.

─Para un niño, no importa cuán famoso sea, lo más importante siempre serán sus padres ─dijo ella en un tono apacible. Alzó su mano y acarició el cabello rojo de su hija. ─Harry es un héroe por ser un buen chico, por ser alguien fuerte, querida. Nada más.

Ginny asintió, pensando en la magnitud de sus palabras. Harry en verdad era alguien fuerte; ella no sabría qué hacer si su madre no estuviera ahí con ella. La idea de estar completamente sola, sin sus padres o sus hermanos, era aterradora.

─Ahora entiendes, querida. Por eso Harry tiene esa mirada y es por esa misma razón que sus ojos brillaron al estar aquí. Para él, todo esto es nuevo, es una manera de recordar a sus padres y al menos, olvidar un poco la soledad de su pasado. De nosotros dependerá que sus ojos puedan brillar más. ¿No te gustaría ser su amiga?

Ginny asintió, resuelta. Harry Potter seguía siendo un gran héroe para ella, ahora incluso con más razones.

Molly sonrió.

─Además, se nota a leguas que querías conocerlo.

Y de pronto, la aludida sintió un calor en las mejillas antes el comentario de su madre. ─¡Mamá!

Molly salió de la habitación intentando sofocar sus risas, mientras una azorada Ginny intentaba con creces aplacar el enorme sonrojo que le producía el saber que su madre conocía su enorme gusto por Harry.

Pero algo que Molly no conocía, y que ella no pudo dejar de pensar hasta mucho tiempo después, fue la imagen de un pequeño Harry, solo, sin sus padres y sin nadie más que lo quisiese como un niño debería ser querido.

Y mientras un pequeño niño de cabello azabache y ojos verdes sollozaba de tristeza mientras clamaba por su madre, ella jugaba a ser bruja con escobas de mentiras.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny dejó caer el libro sobre la cama por décima ocasión. Desde que su familia se marchara al Callejón Diagon con la intención de comprar los materiales de los chicos, ella no había hecho más que pensar todo el dia en la charla que tuvo con su madre. Aquella platica la había hecho sentir demasiado triste para con Harry y aunque buscó algunas maneras para distraerse, de ninguna manera había conseguido alejar sus pensamientos del chico de ojos verdes.

Su última opción resultó tomar prestado alguno de los libros de los chicos, de igual manera ninguno parecía usarlos nunca. Por algunos momentos pareció funcionar, sumiéndose en la lectura de un manual de Transformaciones, pero pronto aquellos pensamientos invadieron de nueva cuenta su mente, regresándola a donde estuvo en un principio.

Dejo el libro a su lado una onceava y última vez; no estaba dispuesta a continuar con ese martirio. Por suerte para ella, el ruido de la puerta de su casa abriéndose de golpe y el barullo de todos sus hermanos entrando a tropel llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fueran? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto?

Todo aquello la había hecho cambiar de opinión, mejorar su punto de vista. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había sido la vida de Harry, aunque tuviera una idea, aún faltaban muchas cosas. Ron le había contado mucho también, solo que él no era tan profundo como su madre; de hecho, su hermano Ronald tenía la empatía y sensibilidad de una roca, pero aun así se las había manejado bien para ser amigo de Harry y ayudarlo en toda aquella aventura de su primer año. Y los gemelos también habían contado algunas cosas buenas de él.

Se moría de ganas por hablar directamente con Harry, claro que no le comenzaría a preguntar cosas dolorosas, ni mucho menos; sabía por su madre, que a veces las verdades duelen demasiado, lo había aprendido bien al preguntar por sus tíos fallecidos hace muchos años.

─¿Ginny? ─habló su papá del otro lado de la puerta. ─Querida, ¿estas despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

Ginny respondió con una afirmación, algo extrañada por la actitud de su padre. Usualmente no llamaba a la puerta, de hecho, era como sus hermanos quienes entraban como si la habitación fuera suya, ganándose un regaño de su mamá.

─Hola querida ─dijo su padre apenas al entrar. Ella lo observó algo curiosa, su padre se hallaba nervioso por algo. Incluso podía ver su mandíbula temblar. ─¿Puedo hablar contigo?

─…Claro ─respondió, todavía más extrañada. No recordaba haber visto a su progenitor de esa forma.

Su padre se acercó a la cama, esquivando en todo momento su mirada. Parecía que esta era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación miraba fascinado cualquier recoveco, todo con un paso sumamente lento, como si intentara evitar aquella charla en específico.

─…¿Está todo bien, papá? ─cuestionó algo preocupada.

─¿Eh? Ah, sí, veras… ─comenzó él mientras se aflojaba el cuello de su camisa. Ginny nunca lo había visto sudar tanto, ni siquiera cuando cortaba el césped. ─Tu madre me comentó algo…

Oh, por las barbas blancas de Merlín. ¿Era "la charla"? ¿Esa misma platica que había enfermado a Charlie y a Bill? ¿La que hizo que los gemelos se comportaran por días y la que dejo a Ron sin apetito por horas? ¿Esa misma?

─Sé que ya eres una señorita grande…

─Oh por Merlín ─dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. ─¿Qué te dijo mamá?

─¿Eh? Bueno… ─de pronto su padre se puso más rojo de lo normal. ─Bueno, como dicen los muggles: "a mal paso darle prisa". ¿A ti te gusta Harry?

Y antes de que pudiera responder una rotunda negativa, las carcajadas de los gemelos resonaron en toda la casa. Ginny, más que furiosa corrió hacia el pasillo hecha una furia, dejando a un Arthur con la palabra en la boca y una sensación de alivio al haber esquivado esa plática que para con todos sus hijos había sido un martirio.

" _No debí hacerle caso a esos dos"_ pensó el patriarca de la familia. Si su esposa se enteraba seguramente lo maldeciría.

─¡Fue cosa de ustedes! ─gritó Ginny, deseando tener una varita en sus manos, o que al menos saliera algo de esa magia accidental con la que los había hecho volar hace años.

─Oh, querida hermanita, es nuestro deber como hermanos ─dijo Fred después de encerrarse en su habitación.

─El protegerte de los hombres hasta que cumplas cuarenta ─continuó George, de igual manera escondido en su habitación.

─O hasta que nos hechices ─concluyeron ambos al sentir como la puerta temblaba por las patadas de su hermana menor.

─¡Salgan cobardes! ─gritó ella mientras golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez. ¿Dónde había una varita para tirar abajo la puerta? ─Ustedes le dijeron a papá y ¡no es una pregunta!

─¿Cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros? ─preguntó Fred, ya creyendo en este momento que no fue tan buena broma. ─Claro, fuimos nosotros, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

─A Percy no le importa y Ron estaba tragando como animal cuando mamá habló conmigo ─concluyó ella.

─Fred, tenemos que planear mejor nuestras bromas.

─Lo sé, George.

─¡Abran está condenada puerta!

─Ginny, calma ─dijo su padre acercándose a ella. ─Tus hermanos solo quieren protegerte, no queremos que nada malo te pase.

" _Oh por los dioses muggles"_ ─¡Papá!

─¿Qué está pasando? ─pregunto Ron al subir las escaleras y notar que su padre y hermana estaban en el pasillo; su hermana con las mejillas rojas como su cabello y su padre desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lugar.

─¡Ron! ─gritó George y su hermano lo secundó. ─¡Huye! ¡Papá le está dando la charla a Ginny!

Los colores abandonaron el cuerpo del pelirrojo y tan rápido como subió, regreso sobre sus pasos hacia la planta baja, dispuesto a no meterse en aquella escabrosa situación y dejando tras de sí a una, si era posible, mas avergonzada Ginny tras de él.

─¡Ron, regresa aquí! ─gritó ella al borde de las escaleras. ─¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry!

─Oh, claro que si ─dijo Fred, bien protegido dentro de su cuarto. ─Es por él.

─Hermanita, no eres para nada discreta ─dijo George. ─Pidiendo todo el tiempo que te cuenten esa historia, suspirando por el héroe de la comunidad mágica, fantaseando con el gran Harry Potter. Te apuesto que Bill y Charlie también deben sospechar, sino es que ya lo saben.

─Si en un futuro Harry quiere salir con Ginny, la tendrá difícil, George. Mira que tener no uno o dos, sino seis hermanos, bueno, cinco, Percy no cuenta.

─Chicos, ya basta por favor ─clamó su padre por un poco de comprensión para con su hija menor. ─Además, Ginny no saldrá con nadie hasta los cuarenta.

─¡Arthur! ─gritó Molly, quien llevaba algunos minutos escuchando toda la discusión. ─No puedo creer que tú también te sumes a esta payasada ─miró a su esposo y este se revolvió con algo de miedo. ─Y ustedes dos ─agregó observando la puerta que daba al cuarto de los gemelos. ─Más vale que salgan ahora.

Fred y George salieron de su recamara sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en particular.

─Les dije que no molestaran a su hermana, por una vez les pedí que no dijeran nada. Todo mundo sabe que a Ginny le gusta Harry, no tienen por qué burlarse…

Y cuando Molly se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, todo se sumió en un pesado silencio. Solo se escuchaban los pésimos intentos de no reír por parte de los gemelos, incluso Arthur sonreía ligeramente.

─Oh, lo siento, querida. No quise decir eso, aunque de verdad todo mundo lo sabe.

Esto era el colmo.

─¡Mamá!

 _ **FIN**_

 ** _Espero te halla gustado, tengo pensado hacer otra de tus peticiones, pero eso sera hasta qyue mi beta me de el visto bueno._**

 ** _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_**


End file.
